Penello Opinions Part 1
First off "YAY!" I always love it when girls that game get together =) Second off "HI!" and third...I really don't know besides this: 1 - What is your pet peeves? What sort of guild you are looking for and what are are you looking forward to in the game? In most MMO's I join raiding/end game guilds but always wanted to join a RP guild so I think when it comes to this game I'm looking for that. As for the game I'm just excited for everything! I mean come on? Star Wars MMO? yes please. 2 - How many of you started playing to spend time with a significant other that played? How many of you still play with a significant other? I actually played MMO's before I meet my current boyfriend and we still play together =) ' 3 - If peeps play MMO's with family, hubbies, bf, kidlets, do you tend to choose supporting classes and team up or is it pretty much go with whatever you fancy?' Well when it came to WoW we've always tended to do the "tank/healer" supporting class thing. 4- What has been your favourite mmo? I'm a warcraft girl :P 5- What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... Perv? is that a role? Um probably cookie maker, socialite, joker and guild big sister. 6- Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? I would like to before just so I can get to know people and all that jazz. 7- Guildwise how much are you as an individual player "into" the whole guild housing/ player housing thing? Meh. No real feeling about it. 8- Am I right in thinking a lot of females players like to RP? How big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? i think so, because no matter how tough some of us like to be we still need our romance, drama and other elements from a story in our games. 9- How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? i'm just a vanity person. I like mounts, vanity pets and other things as such. ' 10- What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game?' the usual, guild chats, trade chats etc. 11- What do you think of in-game romance options? Love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences rather than optional sidetracks with no real effect. Any takers ? yes please! i think stuff like that can be super fun and add to a game. 12- How many female gamers here have been in an all female guild for a game. What where their experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? I haven't actually 13- One subject that is usually high up the list for my female friends is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? of course, but banking toons and a great way to organize things. ' 14- We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. I must say I'm pretty used to this. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? ' Not really. I tend to ignore the negative and the attention that comes my way for being a girl gamer Category:Temporary